


STUBBORN LOVE

by daniellevieira



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 2 years time jump, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Multi, Other, Ruby POV mostly, lowkey enemies to lovers, there's a ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellevieira/pseuds/daniellevieira
Summary: A Ruby story, in which we get to know her a little better.After spending some alone time with Gilbert, Ruby realizes she is not in love with him after all. But perhaps someone else might be found of him. After befriending Gilbert and accepting that he is not the one for her, with Diana’s help Ruby is determined to make Gilbert and Anne be together, at least, to be in speaking terms again.  But she really plays cupid, and perhaps her luck with love started to bloom once again.What to expect: two years time jump. Ruby being her awesome self. Ruby insights in her life. Shirbert, of course. Study pals. Jealous!Anne. 'Damn boy you whipped'. Skimming and shenanigans.  Denial!Shirbert. Oblivious!Shirbert. Ruby & Diana friendship. Ruby & Gilbert friendship. Diana & Anne friendship. A ball (Prom/Graduation night) with Cole and Aunt Josephine. There's a bit of Diana x Jerry.





	1. A New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, a Ruby stan! I just wanted to write this fic because I'm awfully worried of how Ruby acknowledging Shirbert is going to be conducted. I really do not want Anne and Ruby to end their friendship, so in this Ruby has actually a pivotal role in the situation. Also, I love my girl Ruby so much and I wanted more of her and her story. Thank you for thinking this story is interesting, I promise I'll finish this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Ruby had turned sixteen a few weeks ago, the last one on her group of friends to her displeasure. It was annoying enough to be the tiniest one, but she was also the youngest, hence she always feeling like a child and the last one to know or understand anything, not to mention that the girl’s teasing of her age and stature sure didn’t help. But now everything was different, she was settled to make things different. She was sixteen, she was a woman and as one she would behave. She made a list of the things she yearned for. Number one? Gilbert Blythe.

As long as she could remember the curly hair boy was always on her mind. She was certain it was love. She was in love with Gilbert Blythe and he... well, he was very polite to her. But she was Ruby Gillis, ‘Romantic - Girl’ as she was proud to say and she didn’t need much to know they were soulmates - “He is just too amiable.” she assured herself “Or maybe I’m a very good pretender and he hasn’t noticed.” but she laughed at the thought of it, one thing she was sure is that she hadn’t been discreet over the years and neither had Josie, he had to be aware of her feelings. “Oblivious much are we Mr. Blythe.” But again, he hadn’t made any kind of courting or heroic action in her behalf since her house caught fire, and this was years ago. “Perhaps, I indeed have been more subtle about it, I’ve been extensively focused on my studies.” She was determined then. She ought to be more straightforward than she had fancied to, if she wanted to marry the man of her dreams.

Monday morning couldn’t arrive sooner. The beautiful sun rays came through the thin curtains as the singing of the birds from the magnolia tree near her window woke her. _“Oh, how romantic.”_ she thought to herself, it was indeed the perfect day to make Gilbert Blythe fall in love with her.

She was usually accompanied to school by Jane and Tillie and sometimes Billy would walk with them as he had to make the same path as his sister. But today her only companion was a little cream coloured rabbit that followed her for some of the path. She took that as a symbol of good luck, that everything was going to play out just as she needed them to.

When she arrived at school none of her friends had arrived yet and there were only some boys playing fetch by the side of the building, so she made her way into the school where He was already there, in the front of the class, by his study corner. The sight of him filled her with delight, he was indeed so handsome with his nose buried in a book as he was doing anything else. This was her chance, she would be her most adorable and interesting self he wouldn’t know what hit him. As she was making her way to the front of the classroom Miss Stacy entered the room “Oh good, you’re here. Miss Gillis, can I speak with you for a moment?” _“Oh no, gone opportunity.”_ As she approached her teacher Miss Stacy began talking with a concerned smile in her face “Ruby, I know how hard you’ve been working on to get into Queen’s Academy, however I’m afraid with your recent scores in biology it won’t be enough to pass.” Ruby’s eyes began to water up and with a distraught voice she replied “Oh no, Miss Stacy, oh no, that’s all I’ve ever wanted. I - I can’t just be a wife I have more qualities than that.” as she started sobbing her teacher put her hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner and said “Ruby, calm down, you’ve been excelling in every other subject, we just have to work harder in this one, that’s why Gilbert here will tutor you for the next month or so.” As she looked up, cleaning her tears she asked in a tone of surprise and confusion “Gilbert -” but before she could continue he was standing next to Miss Stacy and interrupted her “Yeah, Ruby. Miss Stacy thinks it’s going to be a good practice for me and I’m glad to help.” Oh, she couldn’t be any more content. Alone time with the love of her life? With his help she’d surely get into College, oh just the thought of them falling in love between study time and going to Queen’s together and getting married- “Ruby?” with the call of her name she realized she hadn’t responded to the situation. “I’m sorry, what?” and Gilbert started speaking again “Miss Stacy said we can use the room after class, with the others who are also going to be tutored, does that work for you?” “Yes. Yes, it does. Perfectly.” “Okay, how about every Tuesday and Thursday?” and with a little pitched noise she agreed to it, he just nodded at her while going back to his book. Sometimes she really could make a fool of herself.

Queen’s Academy assessment was in less than two months and all of those who were taking the test were starting to get nervous.Only a few of her classmates applied to do the exam. Which was good, less competition, but the folks in Charlottetown worried her. They were definitely a threat. She sure was thankful she had had Anne to help her and now she had Gilbert.

Anne Shirley Cuthbert really changed Ruby’s life. Before she befriended Anne her life options were dictated by her family interests, just like her sisters, she should marry for love, but he ought to be a rich lover. How foolish does this thought seemed to her now, of course she wanted to get married in the most romantic way, even more, if she dared to say. Specially since Anne explained to her the concepts of “life mates” and “a love bond”. She knew that that’s what she wanted, and she was glad for Anne, because before it such ideas as to become more than just a lovely doting wife had never crossed her mind. She felt robbed. How could she ever think of missing out in this great adventure; Spending the rest of her life with the man who would be her equal partner and neither of them were to renounce of their wishes. It couldn’t be any more romantic.

Anne gave Ruby a new perspective in life, and she was going to take full advantage of this new her. She was very proud to say she was going to be the first woman of her family to attend college, although it took some convincing on her mother’s side, but surprisingly enough her father couldn’t be anymore thrilled. “Finally! One of you girls have a better purpose in life.” she remembered him saying when she decided to ask for his permission. “Oh! don’t misunderstand me, my child, I love your sisters with all my heart and your mother. But now that we have only you in the house, I can see how sometimes she turns blue, almost spiritless. And I dare to think I failed her, had she not be so preoccupied with my needs and I’m afraid your sisters are all in the same path of emptiness.” Hearing her father be so vulnerable in that moment took her aback, he had always been a very caring father, how could he not, having five girls in the house and he was a good husband, how could he think such things. “Father, don’t be so harsh on yourself. Mother is far from unhappy and she certainly doesn’t regret this life. After all, she has everything she ever longed for.” she said, hoping it would ease her father’s mind. “Don’t worry yourself child, because you, you my darling daughter, will be different. You will have a career to fulfill you besides having a devoted husband and your many children.” She was glad her father was so supportive of her intentions, she wouldn’t know what to do if her wishes were to be denied.

Also if it wasn’t for Anne she could have never be among the best of the class. Not that Ms. Stacy controlled either instigated that type of behaviour, but they sure did. Of course Anne and Gilbert were always tied together at first, the years passed but their strife never stopped. Next there was Jane Andrews, who was truly set on making the new Andrews stance of educated wives swell. She was indeed focused on that, as she had skipped a year and now were in the same class as Ruby. Right after there was Diana Barry, who was excelling in every subject, even though her parents frowned upon her wishes to attend college. And in contrasting to Diana, there was Josie Pye who had to attend Queen’s, as her mother wouldn’t have any other way, and Josie definitely wasn’t going to disappoint. She and Ruby even studied together from time to time.

And as of Ruby, since last year she had proudly stolen Charlie Sloane’s spot. How dissatisfied he was with this new arrangement. He had gotten used to the glory of being the second most intelligent boy in class. So when Ruby started to best him in every subject, even excel in most of them, their classmates made it noticeable that he wasn’t that intelligent after all. Which for her, it actually didn’t make any sense, he was still the second best boy in class, she was just equalizing to it. In reality, she thought that kind of comparison to be cruel on her behalf, as if everybody just thought of her as pretty, nothing else. That’s why when Charlie started trying to reclaim his position she was mostly fierce of showing everyone she was just as good, no, she was better and definitely not just ‘pretty’.

First it was actually annoying, he was always challenging her, and he just had to be the last one to speak, but as she accepted the situation and was decisive to win it now, it had turned out to be an academic rivalry, a healthy one, she supposed; She really thought he would just give up but it had been months and he sure was keen on getting his spot back, it was starting to bother her, he was just too persistent and impolite, he drove her up the wall. She even nicknamed him as ‘Charlie Sloathe’ as just of how much he annoyed her. But she wouldn’t back down and, afterall, if he aspired to become a doctor and enter Queen’s Academy he would just have to work harder, just as she had been doing, orelse he did not earned to be one. But nonetheless, their rivalry enticed her, despite loathsome-ing him most of the time, but it was one more reason to keep her focused on her goals.

 

* * *

 


	2. The Beginning of the End

* * *

 

Tuesday’s and Thursday’s were officially her favourite days of the week. How couldn’t they be? She would spend a whole alone hour with Gilbert, oh how was she forever grateful for Ms. Stacy to pair them up. It pestered her that she was not exceeding in Biology and that alone could cost her opportunity to go to college, but at least she had her future husband to assist her. Oh she would do anything to become Ms. Ruby Blythe, and as Gilbert was a man who fancied clever women, that is what she ought to be, but he was also a man, he had to think he was in charge and their situation couldn’t be more fitting: she was in distress and he was her white knight.

That Tuesday afternoon, after class was dismissed, Miss Stacy conceived all those who were to stay for tutoring a twenty minute break so they could feel more at ease and so she could attend to those students who needed her help. To Ruby surprise the school grounds were filled with her classmates, usually they would all flee as soon as Ms. Stacy finished the lesson, but today it looked like a party was happening, everybody was engaging with one another, laughing and playing games. She, however, had more important matters to attend to. She sat by the creek where it was quieter and she could calm herself down and think how to be a perfect version of herself. She really was a fool, she had been so excited with the idea of spending time with Gilbert that she did not realize she actually had never done such thing. They had never had an alone conversation, he was always surrounded by the boys or she was with the girls and even after class he was always accompanying Anne and Diana home, which she thought was odd as his house was not in the same way as their. Maybe this time he would walk her home, which makes so much more sense as she has to pass near his house to get to her own.

As she was conniving her behaviour she thought it would be best if she would already engage in conversation with him, as to loose up things and be more casual. So she turned to locate Gilbert, which was easy enough, he was with his back turned to her leaning on the corner wall of the school house, oh isn’t’ he so charming, she thought to herself. She kept looking at him, trailing his every move, following him as he rushed after... Anne!? Oh, of course Anne was there, why they were always together, however, was a mystery. Ruby couldn’t understand as to why they were always talking, as for her it was the most peculiar thing, most of the time they did not seem to enjoy each other, they were always bickering and arguing and competing, that was indeed a complicate friendship. Which was why it took her by surprise to hear them both burst into laughter, that was even more peculiar, and she wasn’t the only one to think it was a strange behavior as she saw many heads turning as to pin down the joyful sounds.

But well, they were both happy, this seemed the perfect opportunity to put her plan in motion, and as she turned back to gather her things feeling prepared to make her move, she was interrupted by a tall figure who bumped hard into her, hard enough to make her lose balance. The air around her stood still, as a faint scream left her throat she closed her eyes and waited for her undoubtedly fall into the creek... but it never came.

Instead she was brought back to her feet with a strong pull and two unfamiliar firm hands around her waist. She snapped her eyes open in shock to see who had saved her from such embarrassment. Her eyes met his worried one and his stare was intense, she was dazzled by them for a minute. But she quickly came to her senses and proceed to push him away ‘Charlie, let go off me!’ she demanded as he hadn’t loosen his grip yet.

She looked around to see if anyone had witnessed this dreadful moment, but no one was looking, thank god, she thought to herself. She focused her gaze at Gilbert and found him still talking with Anne, she was glad he did not see her in such manner, so not impeccable as she was trying to be.

“So, no thanks? I did just save you.” She returned her attention to Charlie, he had a frisky smile in his lips and was playing with his dark curls as he approached her. ‘The nerve.’ As she was getting herself together, patting her beautiful pink dress, she rushly replied him “If it wasn’t for you acting in a quiet brute manner, I wouldn’t have been in such position to begin with. Therefore, you were just mending the damage you, alone, created.” She finished her sentence in such poise, pointing her nose up and sticking her ground.

“If you had paid any attention or wasn’t so clumsy you could see I was standing right here.” He replied her in a hurt way. “I’m not clumsy!” she shot back “I was just in a hurry to-” she stopped herself before saying anything foolish “-go back to class.” She cleared her throat and tried to find Gilbert but he was nowhere in sight ‘Great. Charlie had such ability to ruin things over.’ She started walking, leaving him behind, but he was persistent ‘Had he no scruples?” she thought as he continued speaking. “Oh, so you are staying in class.” She just huffed at his statement, did he really think she would let him surpass her? but instead of making a fuss of it she simply asked “Why do you care?” They were walking side by side now. “Well, you know, just thinking if you are in need of a tutor.” ‘The audacity!’ the notion of that struck to her as ludicrous. Was he mental? He really thought she would let him tutor her. She did not need his help. As they were in front of the school house, some of their friends began watching them. “No, thank you.” She responded, maintaining her self-composure. “Gilbert is already helping me. And may I remind you that I’m doing better in class than you, Mr. Doctor.” As she proudly turned and started climbing the stairs, she left Charlie standing still, looking at his feet and brushing his neck. ‘That would teach him to keep his boundaries.’

However as she put her things away in the hangers he began bothering her again. “Well, Ruby. That’s quite true. You really are brilliant, then perhaps, you could tutor me, instead?” She turned to face him, she would say he was looking at her quite shyly, as if he was nervous. But she cared little about that. Was Charlie Sloane, her rival, indeed admitting that she was better than him? She was in shock and a little confused. Except she could not let him know that, but she would accept victory, stranger as it seemed. “I suppose I could. Mayb-” she started saying, but a very familiar voice called her attention, Gilbert’s. He and Anne were reading a poem, guess it was another competition as to whom could do it better. Ruby refocused her attention to Charlie and continued to speak, but in a more rushed way “But I’m very busy right now, I’m afraid I can’t help you. Excuse me.” She said, before calling Gilbert and waving at him. “Gilbert! Hi, can we begin, please?” She started going in their direction “Mother asked me not to be tardy today. Anne, dear friend, excuse us. And sorry I can’t make to the story club today.”

She turned her back to them, headed to a further table and making herself comfortable while waiting for Gilbert. She couldn’t have better timing, as soon as Gilbert sat beside her Ms. Stacy was already calling the rest of the students to begin tutoring. She would be in the classroom to assist, however, the practice was for them to tutor their classmates as it would be more beneficial for their learning as a co-construct method. As the other students were choosing their pairs according to their needs, Ruby pulled out her copybook where she had written ‘Gil’s Lessons’. ‘Oh, how excited she was. This was going to be perfect.’ She looked over to Gilbert, but he was distracted watching all the motion. “So, biology…” she said trying to call his attention “Hm, yeah” he replied clearing his throat and clenching his jaw. “So, let’s see” he continued opening his book, with a distracted look in his eyes and that’s when he saw her copybook, he gave a small smile “I’d hardly call this a lesson, Ruby.” “Well, it is for me. I need all the assistance available.” “Alright then, glad to be of use.” Oh, when she’d be done with him, he would be glad to be so much more than her helper. “uhm, Gilbert, do you need help with anything? I know you are brilliant, but I can help you as well. Ms. Stacy did say this would be a beneficial partnership and both sides should offer support. Just like a marriage, don’t you think?” But he was not paying attention to her anymore. “Gilbert!” She called, “Hm, yeah, sorry, was there a question?” He replied inattentively. “What on Earth had he so absent-minded?” “I asked if you needed help studying anything. I’m quite good in anything else besides Biology, you know.” He smiled at her “Oh, yeah, of course. Of course you are. Actually, I wouldn’t mind a little pick me up in History. Haven’t been focusing much on it.” She couldn’t stop smiling, he indeed wanted her to help him, ‘What a dream.’ “Alright, it’s arranged then. Back to studying.” They both nodded.

But before she could start reading her previous notes, Gilbert spoke again “Ruby, why is Charlie paired with Anne?” She looked up, trying to locate the both of them, they did seem cozy together. ‘Were they friends? Then she realized Charlie’s shoulder rubbing on Anne’s. Were they more than friends?’ She had a confused look and a weird feeling in her stomach. “How inconvenient” With a hard tone she replied “I wouldn’t know, Gilbert.” She was becoming frustrated, of course spending time with him was great, but she needed to study. He did not take the hint and proceeded to speak “Oh, it’s just that I saw you two talking before...” ‘Wait. Was he watching her? Or was it just that misfortune moment that she had Charlie standing right next to her and she had called him? Never mind. He paid attention to her. Maybe he was jealous of Charlie.’ “... I thought maybe he said something to you.” She harshly responded “No. He did not say anything to me, whatsoever.” Silence fell upon them for some seconds until he broke it “Charlie is a good student, why does he need Anne’s help? ‘Oh my God! Wouldn’t he drop the subject?’ “Gilbert, I’m a good student and I need your help. Can we please beggin and stop talking about Charlie!” For Heaven's sakes! This is not how she wanted to spend her time with Gilbert. Why did he care for who Charlie or Anne studied with? She was right in front of him, didn’t he care for that?

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leave kudos if you like. 
> 
> Also, if you feel any of the writing to be out of character please let me know, that's one of my biggest worries with this fic. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under @romancequeen :) and on twitter as @romancequeenn Feel free to contact me, I love to chat! <3


End file.
